


How to Build a Time Machine

by IWasAlwaysDead



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also crashing the angst train, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, And possible bail money, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, CHOO CHOO!!!!, Heavy Angst, I don't know what I'm doing, I have regrets, I like dat booty, I'm crashing the smut train mother fuckers!, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Isn't that a fucking relief, Loneliness, Look we both know I was horny when I wrote this, M/M, Make it clap with no hands, No Beta- We die like men!, Please Send Help, Read for sexy good times, Smut's ahoy!, Smutastic, Strangers to Lovers, There might be plot idk, This isn't one, Time Travel, well it might be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead
Summary: L is not only the world's greatest and most brilliant detective, he's also a time traveler. This special secret ability is what gives him the knowledge to catch criminals before their crimes get out of hand. His greatest failure was not being able to stop Kira, however. So, L travels back in time and watches over Light, protecting him, waiting for the day he is to step in and save the teen from himself. That day has come.I got the idea from fanart where L grabs Light's wrist to stop him from picking up the book. That picture just really touched my soul.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 78
Kudos: 138





	1. Time after Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I lost my damn mind. But hey if you like it, I'm sure there's plenty more fuckery I can imagine up!

For some reason or another, the tape Light used simply wouldn't _stick._ What good was tape that wasn't sticky? While he didn't want to resort to putting holes in his sacred poster, he decided he'd have to. At least the thumb tacks he found matched the black shine of his most loved picture. It might've been a mass produced product easily bought at any corner store, but to Light it was everything. The fact that his father bought it for him and gave him permission to hang it was everything too. Light stood back and admired his handy work. So it wasn't perfectly centered. So the corners were a bit beat up. The tall, white gothic L standing in the center remained unblemished. Hands placed firmly on lean, childlike hips, Light took in the sight before him and decided that yes, using thumb tacks had been worth it after all.

Light had determined from a n early age that he'd be the next L. Greater, maybe.  He was smart enough to do it, of that he was so sure.  Maybe he'd even figure out L’s true identity.  Wouldn't that be something? Maybe L would take a liking to him and take him under his wing and teach him all his secrets . Sure, it was the fantasy of a child and Light knew it. He didn't care.  L was an obsession of his and he wasn’t shy about showing it.

“Light! Dinner!” Came the distant call of his loving mother from down the stairwell. Light went running out of his room with gusto, the stomping of his feet on the stairs his answer to her call. 

She almost always made some kind of rice with dinner.  Despite it being a rather plain and tasteless grain, Light absolutely loved it.  Lived on it, in fact. Sure, he ate the other vegetables too just to  please his parents and for the sake of health , but nothing compared to that one wonderful grain.

He shoveled the food into his mouth at lightning speed, little white bits of grain stuck to his face. He smiled against warnings to slow down lest he choke, his worried mother watching on nervously. His father shaking his head but grinning under his mustache. Light was just excited. He stood, bowed, and brought his plate into the kitchen.  Sayu squealed from her high chair, clumps of rice squished in her baby fists.

The happy parents turned their attention from their son to their daughter, smiling at her playful antics. Light took the opportunity to race back upstairs into his room.  This was his favorite part of the day, though he couldn't quite pinpoint why. He brushed his teeth and checked his home work before packing it back into his book bag. He slid dinosaur pajamas on and checked the window to make sure it was unlocked.  He couldn’t even explain  _ why  _ he had to make sure it was unlocked. On nice nights, he left the window open a bit, enjoying the sounds of the night and the dewy feel of the morning air. But on nights where the storms raged or the winds were icy, he simply unlocked it but left it closed.

Climbing under the covers of his bed, he snapped the light of his bedside lamp  off and laid back onto his fluffy pillow. He didn’t know why the feeling of excitement and anticipation twirled in his stomach.  It just did. There were many things in Light’s life that defied explanation. Things his parents chalked up to being his overactive imagination.  Light glanced one last time at the window before his eyes became heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

Every night, he got the feeling that someone was watching him. Not in a creepy or menacing way. No, it was benevolent, loving. Someone or  _ something  _ watched over him, protected him, waited silently in the shadows for him. Each morning when Light woke, he checked the window first. He could tell his mysterious friend had visited because the window had been left open. And Light’s covers were gently tucked all around him. He also felt as though there were the remnants of a wet kiss still on his cheek. Sometimes he felt it on his forehead. No matter where it was, he felt loved.

One time he tried to stay up and wait for his mysterious Visitor to arrive. He had his big flashlight and would turn it on and shine it over all the places he heard funny creaks and groans. But it was just the old house. He eventually fell asleep, waking to find his flashlight upright on his bedside table, window wide open, pillow wet with morning dew, and the feeling that he had been kissed right on his lips. He touched them, wondering if he were imagining the tingle he felt on them.

As time wore on, Light got older, but he never stopped leaving his window unlocked. He couldn’t sleep if he did, worried that his visitor would be stuck outside and lonely. He also worried that whatever monsters hid in his bedroom would finally be able to get him if his friend wasn’t there to protect him.  One day Light would be too old for these childish notions. One day Light would feel silly and embarrassed. One day he would have a girl in his room while his parents and sister were out and she would think he was a right weirdo for having such a nightly ritual.

So, he stopped. He stopped worrying. He stopped trying to stay up and he stopped  expecting there to be monsters in his room. He never, however, allowed the window to remain locked. He just couldn’t.  Even when he was trying his very best to have sex with a girl for the first time, unsure where the hell to put his penis, he made sure the window was unlocked. Even as he thrust inside her, his mind wandering off , worried that he couldn’t finish, he glanced up to double check. Yes, it was unlocked. He looked back down at the girl beneath him, blond hair covering the pillow, face twisted in pleasure as her mouth rounded into a silent “Oh,”.  He broke out into a sweat as he thrust into her deeper, trying to make himself come. Trying to keep his erection. He could tell he was softening. How embarrassing. Light didn’t want to admit he was gay, didn’t want to succumb to his desire to fantasize about a man as he fucked this girl.  He knew, though, that if he were going to finish without utter humiliation following him everywhere and his reputation at school being forever smeared, he’d have to give in. Light came with a cry as he imagined the taste of a mans balls and cock in his mouth. The mental image of sucking and licking and his mouth filling with come sent him over the edge into oblivion. He gasped, wide eyed, staring at the girl beneath him. He did it. He’d finished, and nobody had to know exactly  _ how  _ he got there.

She would leave and he would find himself  falling asleep alone in his bed. He liked it this way. He’d been afraid his visitor wouldn’t come if she had stayed the night.  He felt silly. What visitor? Those were childish dreams that he pushed aside. He was a man now. He’d just lost his virginity and saved his reputation.  He was no longer a child and he wouldn’t be giving into childish dreams.

Some part of him still hoped

his visitor came, however.

The window slid open silently, the night wind howling, rustling the leaves of the tree behind him. Long, slender white fingers lifted it until he felt that familiar click. The window was now securely open, not at risk for slamming shut. He crept into the room a limb at a time, taking in the familiar sight. Thumb to his mouth he leaned over the sleeping teen. He smiled around his thumb as he chewed his nail. The boy was growing up. He looked so sweet and peaceful as he slept. Almost angelic. 

Leaning down, the man pulled his thumb from his mouth and brushed  messy bangs from Light's face. Leaning closer, he breathed in the teens scent. Tonight it was tainted by sex and some girls overused cheap body spray. But underneath the other smells, Light’s own sweet musk filled his nostrils. He brought his lips down upon the  teens in a tender kiss. Light groaned in his sleep, reacting subconsciously to the kiss.  The man pulled away, grey eyes large with worry. Would Light wake up?  He held his breath as he waited, not daring to move a single muscle. Light smacked his lips together, licked them, and seemed to enjoy the taste he discovered upon his lips. He never woke, only rolled onto his side and shifted his weight to make himself more comfortable as he slept.

The man let out a long, relieved sigh. Should Light ever wake up and find him there, all his hard work would be for nothing. He stroked the teens hair with long, spindly fingers and lowered his face to Light’s ear. “Oh, how I love you, my Light. How I have always loved you. I have watched you grow, I have watched you change.  I have so much hope for you and yet I am afraid of the future. Please, when the time comes, make the right choice. Walk away when darkness beckons you toward it. Walk away, my love, and fall into my arms where you are safe from harm.”

With a heavy sadness, the man straightened out and made his way back to the window. He disappeared into the night, into the howling wind and rustling leaves. All he left behind was his love and one sweet kiss to the person he loved more than even his own life. 

When Light woke, he had the feeling he’d been kissed and touched. His window was wide open, the brisk morning air prickling his skin. He shivered as he got up from the bed and closed the window. Smiling softly, he looked over at his old poster.  Today he took his college entrance exams. With any luck, he’d be accepted into the same college the  famous Detective L was said to have attended. Light still dreamed of becoming a great detective like L. He still wondered what it might be like to work with him.  Pulling his covers up and fluffing his pillow, he whispered, “Wish me luck,” before crossing his bedroom floor toward the bathroom to begin getting ready for the day.

It was exciting. The fall was coming in fast, the strong wind gusts forcing the last of the brown leaves from their branches. He watched as they swirled to the ground, helpless to prevent their own fate. They crunched so deliciously beneath his feet as he walked.  He loved the sound it made. He loved fall. 

The winding sidewalk eventually brought him to the building where he’d be testing. It wouldn’t take him long, he knew. He’d have all day but most likely he’d be done in ten minutes and have the rest of the day to fuck off. Maybe he would go to the mall or something. 

Just as predicted, Light finished quickly and accurately. He was certain there wasn’t a single question he missed.  On his way back outside, he noticed something black and rectangular falling from the sky. “How odd,”  he mumbled as he walked toward where he predicted it would land. There really was nowhere around for the book to fall  _ from.  _ Yet there it was, appearing straight out of the middle of the clear blue sky as if  it had been willed into existence by nothingness itself.

Light walked over to where the little black book had landed and kneeled. Curious, he reached for it. Why was his heart pounding so hard? _Walk away when darkness beckons you toward it._ Where had he heard those words before? Why were they so familiar? Pushing it out of his mind, he reached his hand out. Before he could touch the notebook, however, a slender, pale hand grabbed and steadied his wrist, stopping him.

Light looked over at the person who had interrupted him. “Huh?” Light's eyes widened as his eyes met dark, troubled , tired eyes set deeply in a beautiful, pale face that Light felt he couldn't describe and  yet was somehow familiar. 

“Ah, there it is!” L exclaimed as he pulled a tissue from his shirt pocket and lifted the book by the cover, pinching it between two fingers as if it repulsed him.  “I've been looking for this,” he smiled at Light as he placed the book inside a brown leather shoulder bag and snapped it shut. 

“Oh, well. I'm glad you were able to find it,” Light said as he removed his hand from the other man’s grip and rubbed his wrist. “I'm Light, by the way. Are you here for the entrance exams?”

L stood and Light followed suit. “You could say that, yes. I'm…” He thought a moment.  Of all the times he and Light met, he'd only ever given the boy his real name once. It was worth trying again. He leaned toward Light, and in a whisper, said, “I am L.”


	2. Smutty McSmutterson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I have absolutely no shame, okay?

Light’s eyes widened a bit. “ _ The  _ L? You? You’re the world's most brilliant detective?”

L smirked at the disbelief on Light's face. Light never believed him. Not at first, anyway. “ If you’ll let me buy you a coffee, I’d love to explain.”

Light shrugged. He had time. In fact, he had all day. L seemed delighted by the response, and walked with Light down the sidewalk to the nearest café. L had learned through his many different experiences with Light that honesty was the way to go. The kid had an uncanny ability to tell when someone was lying, and it was imperative he trust L from the beginning.

They sat at a table slightly removed from where  the other patrons of the bustling coffee  shop could not overhear their conversation.  Light allowed the steam from his vanilla soy latte to hit his face, the delicious aroma filling his nostrils. As L spoke, hunched over and using his hands to gesture about, Light thought the man to be insane.  He wasn’t a liar, Light could tell that much. But what L was telling him… that he was from the future… that he’d come back to stop Light from becoming the worlds worst  serial killer of all time… it was nuts. Finally, Light lowered his latter and rubbed his brow. “I'm sorry,” he finally said upon exhale. “This is a bit of a wild  story. I feel like I'm being pranked. As though hidden camera men will jump out from behind the fake potted plants any moment to tell me I'm on a reality tv show.”

L swirled his spoon in his coffee and smiled wistfully. “I  have proof,” L said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a worn, folded photograph. It was obvious L took it everywhere with him.

Light accepted the picture and placed his head in his hands as he took it all in. It was obviously a photo of a couple on their wedding day. They were staring lovingly into each others eyes as they sat upon ancient stones dressed in black kimonos. Their hands were laced together with a white string to symbolize how they were bound together. The picture was beautiful and obviously cherished by L. Light slid it back across the table to L. “That isn’t me.”

“Like hell it isn’t. Look again,” L slid the picture back in front of Light, who sighed frustradedly.

“Look, it could easily have been photoshopped  to look like me,” Light tried to reason.

“It’s you,” L insisted.

Light still detected no lie. “So you're telling me that in some alternate timeline you and I are  _ married?”  _ It sounded preposterous even as he said it.

“Yes.  I made you a promise that day and I intend to keep it.”

Light studied L more carefully, his eyes narrowed as his mind turned. It seemed this L character was honorable, a man of his word. It was a bit… old fashioned? “How old are you?”

L swallowed. “That doesn’t matter.”

“That picture is obviously very old.  Those robes, that tradition of tying the hands…it’s ancient, almost.”

“I am much older now than I was then,” L joked.  “But I look younger than I am. Time travel is funny like that.”

“I see,” Light cocked a brow. “Well, thank you for the wild ride, L. And the coffee. I think I'll be going.”

“Wait. Please,” long cold fingers grabbed Light’s wrist once again and Light stared down at it, the feeling of that cold touch somehow familiar. “Come work with me. I'll teach you all I know. Become the worlds greatest detective.”

Light froze, considering. It was an incredible offer, one he may never get again. He shot L a questioning look. “You know I'll say yes, don’t you?”

“I do,” L nodded, still holding Light’s wrist across the table.

Light laughed under his breath. “All this to stop me from becoming a crazed murderer, eh?”

L's look softened, his eyes swirling like a thousand universes, “All this because I love you.”

It was strange to be loved but not be  _ in  _ love. For it to be unrequited, as it were. To Light, L was just a strange man with bad posture and strange quirks who ate too many sweets and didn’t get enough sleep.  To L, Light was everything. Light was the reason he got up in the morning, the reason for which his heart b eat. Light was his best friend, his confidant, his lover, his husband. And yet this particular Light was none of those things. Not yet, at least. L sighed sadly. The Light he once knew and loved had died long ago.

Light glanced over at L curiously. The man was beautiful but it was obvious he was in a lot of pain. It wasn’t quite so clear on his face as it was written in his eyes. In his deep, fathomless eyes that Light found he got lost in if he stared too long. Eyes that remained sad even when L smiled. Eyes that spoke of a lifetime of pining, of longing, of loneliness.

Light hadn’t yet pulled away from L’s grasp. His arm rested on the table between them, and he felt the longer he allowed the hand to remain around his wrist, the more he would know about the man holding onto him. It was a gentle, cool touch.  It was so familiar. Finally, Light smiled at L in a welcoming manner, eyes alight with adventure and mischief. “Alright then, I accept.”

L lit up as much a dying candle could. His wick too short to combat the wax which drowned him. He loosed his grip on Light and stood, offering his hand instead. “Let’s go then.”

Light took L's hand, his eyes wide as L led them out the coffee shop door. The  wind nipped at them, lashing at their exposed skin  and Light tried to pull his coat tighter against him with his one free hand. “Don’t worry,” L said excitedly, stopping and turning to Light. “Where we’re  going, it’s warm.”

Before Light could respond, the air around him began to move the way heat does as it evaporates. It distorted the building s that surrounded him. The side walk swirled and changed colors. Light thought he might be sick as he closed his eyes and held his breath. He felt L pull him against his body, holding L tightly against him.

It felt like he were free falling from a roller coaster track. His stomach was in his chest and when he hit the ground he stumbled forward and vomited. He could hear L say something about never getting used to the transition before he passed out.

When Light next woke, he was lying in a large, soft bed, surrounded by sheer mosquito netting.  It was definitely a much warmer place, Light thought as he sat up. He felt considerably better but still a little  _ off.  _ Almost as though he were jetlagged. He glanced  around the room. It was simply decorated with a dresser and a bathroom entrance . When Light looked toward the other side of the room, it opened up to long marble steps which were covered in pristine, white beach sand , the beach and stunning ocean stretching out before him. Sheer curtains were pushed aside, dancing lightly in the sea breeze. Gulls could be heard squawking in the distance. L was sitting out there on a chair sipping a drink, facing the beautiful waters.

Sliding off the bed, Light stood on wobbly legs, steadying himself as he took a few uncertain steps. It became easier to walk as he went, the sand warm and pleasant between his toes as he stepped on it. When he found himself next to L, overlooking the ocean, L looked up at him from beneath dark sunglasses. “Ah, so you’re up. Very good.”

“It's so beautiful here.” Light could scarcely take it in. How did they get there? Was that strange, sickening swirling he experienced the time travel L was talking about earlier.

L stood, smiling at Light as he removed his shades. “Yes. This beach was always your favorite. Very secluded.  The soft sand perfect for making love.”

Light blushed as L walked passed him back into the house.  _ That’s right, we were married.  _ “Where are we?”

“Some unmapped island in the Caribbean. ”

Light followed L back into the house. It seemed so dim now that they were out of the harsh sun. His eyes adjusted and he watched as L moved about the room. “Are you hungry?”

Light hadn’t realized that yes, in fact, he was. “Famished.”

L walked into the kitchen and  began to cook rice. Light watched him silently from the doorway. Did L know rice was his favorite? Probably. He seemed to know an awful lot about him. Yet Light felt like he didn’t know L at all. He rubbed his arm. “How long were we together?”

L glanced up , glad to see Light taking an interest in their past. “Not nearly long enough,” L sighed as he pulled dishes down from the cupboard above.  L wanted to be careful with what he told Light. Sure, he’d always tell him the truth, but that didn’t mean he’d tell him everything. “ Collectively, I’d say around a hundred years.”

“Collectively?” Light asked. “How many times have you attempted this? To save me?”

L looked up at Light with watery, love filled eyes. “ Countless.”

“And you’ve yet to be successful?” Light gulped.

“I came close a few times. Very close. When we got married I thought that was it. I thought I had won.” He turned away from Light then, his cheeks burning red as tears fell. He sniffled and wiped them away quickly. He didn’t want Light to see him like that.

Light felt sorry for the other man. He seemed so incredibly lonely.  Stepping forward, he marveled at L’s resolve. He never gave up. Not once. Finding himself standing at L’s back, his breath hitched as he reached out and placed a hand on the black t-shirt L wore. 

L breathed out, shuddering beneath the touch. “Liiiight,” he breathed, nearly losing composure.

Long arms wrapped L in a warm embrace from behind, and Light pressed his cheek into the back of L’s neck. L froze, unsure what to do. The warm touch was breathtaking, Light’s scent intoxicating.  “I'm so sorry I don’t remember us, L. I know I don’t know you, but I want to. I want to love you again , if I can .”

The words both shattered and warmed L’s heart. Light didn’t love him. It wasn’t like he expected him to. It was just difficult hearing the words out loud.  The hope in Light’s voice, however, was everything. L turned around in Light’s arms and wrapped his own arms around Light’s waist. He gazed up into warm amber eyes. “Can I kiss you?” L asked.

Light smiled down at him, “Yes,” he said, leaning  forward until their foreheads touched, then their noses, then their lips.  The kiss started off soft and sweet, neither very sure about the other just yet. L pressed a bit deeper, asked for a bit more.  He pulled Light tighter against him, then slid his tongue across the seam of Light’s lips. Light obliged, opening his mouth to engulf L’s exploring tongue. He closed his lips around it and sucked, L instinctively groaning into the sensation. Their open mouths collided again, and Light could feel the wonderful, familiar tingle on his lips. He pressed for more, walking L over to the counter top. Light grabbed L by his ass, enjoying the firm yet soft feel of flesh beneath his fingers. A few items clashed and banged as they fell to the floor, making the room they needed for L to sit upon the countertop. L spread his legs invitingly and Light stepped between them, closing the gap between their bodies. Light continued the kiss, trying to place the sensation, the taste. It was all so familiar. It wasn’t until L ran spindly fingers through Light’s hair that Light broke the kiss, wide eyed and breathless. “ _ You _ ,” he breathed in astonishment. “You are the visitor. The one who came in through my window every night. It's you!”  Light’s composure faltered as his hands rubbed all over L’s face as though he desperately needed to make sure L was real. He cried as he clutched L’s chest, burying his face in the shirt he soaked with his tears . “You’ve been with me my entire life,” he cried.  “I have never gone a day where I didn’t feel your love.”

L patted Light’s hair lovingly as he held the teens head against his chest and felt him heave. “Yes, Light. I've been here all along.”

Light pulled himself up L’s chest, resting his head beneath that pointy chin. He shuddered to hear that heart beat. L had made him feel so safe every night of his life. Had made him feel loved and cared for. Protected. Special. He chased away the demons and the monsters in his head, kept his nightmares at bay. And now he was here, he was real, and he _loved_ him. 

L stroked Light’s hair as he held him, whispering sweet nothings to calm and soothe him. Light pushed away from the embrace and stood, eyes like a beautiful fire gazing upon L with the same tender sweetness Light always used to look at him with. It was a look L thought he’d never see again. 

Leaning forward, Light gently cupped L’s face as he kissed him again.  He loved the way it felt. The softness, the tingling, the taste. He tasted like  waking up to a dew covered pillow and the scent of fresh cut grass. He was sweet in the way flowers were beautiful and delicate. Somehow, despite  never knowing L in this lifetime, he felt as though he and L had been lovers for a millennia. 

Pressing his body into L’s, one hand rested on the small of L’s back as the other slid  fingers inside the waistband of L’s swim shorts. “I want you,” Lighted panted, his hot breath  against L’s open mouth.

“Then take me,” L said, legs spreading farther, hips scooting to the edge of the counter, begging Light’s exploring hand to find his erection.  _ Please  _ just touch it. He could feel the fingertips brush the head and he  gasped against Light’s mouth. He hadn’t been touched like that in so many years.

Light wrapped his fingers firmly around L’s hard shaft, the dick feeling warm and plump in his hand. He stroked upward, grinning devilishly as L gaped  at him, lost to the sensation. He gave it a few strokes, relishing in the look of pure ecstasy on L’s face before pushing the waistband down to reveal the throbbing cock. He lowered his lips to it, teasing the tip with his warm breath before giving an experimental lick. L writhed above him, toes curling in anticipation as he tried not to just shove Light’s head down onto his cock and demand he suck it dry.

L settled for tight gripping fingers in Light's hair as Light finally surged his hot, wet mouth down his cock until it hit the back of his throat. Light gagged and pulled off, not used to sucking someone off but desperate for it just the same. He surged back down, hitting the base. Saliva dripped down L’s balls and soaked his shorts. Light grabbed the sides of L’s shorts and tugged them off, letting them softly hit the floor. Now that L’s body was better exposed, Light lived out a fantasy and got on his knees, sucking L’s ball sack into his mouth as he continued stroking L’s shaft. 

Pushing L's thighs up, he managed to expose his tight little hole. Light gave it an experimental lick and L shivered above him. Light darted his tongue in and out of the hole, thoroughly moistening it  before sticking a finger inside. “Ugh, it’s not enough.”

“Try the oil,” L panted, pointing to a bottle on the counter. 

Light shrugged and poured some on his fingers. It made it so much easier to glide them in and out of L’s body. L cried out above him, grasping at the counter in an attempt to not slide off. Taking notice of L’s struggle, Light stood and hoisted L off the counter, plunging his dick upwards as he simultaneously lowered L onto his throbbing dick. He tried to be slow and gentle, his arms shaking from the effort. L clutched his neck and buried his face into Light’s shoulder. “Does it hurt?” Light asked.

“I'm okay. Keep going,” L managed to get out between grit teeth as he clung to Light.

Light began to thrust upward into L, his whole body shaking and sweating. The feeling was indescribable. All he knew for certain was that a woman could never compare. They clung to each other, sweaty skin sliding, slapping, and shaking as  Light fucked up into that tight, hot body.

Suddenly it felt like L seized against him. “I'm coming! Oh,  _ God _ I'm coming,” L sobbed as his rigid body convulsed between  them.

Light could feel the warmth of L’s come spreading across  his abdomen. He looked up at L’s twisted face and grinned. It was quite a sight to behold.  He kissed L’s sweat soaked jaw as he continued thrusting into him. He could feel L’s fingers tangled in his hair,  jaggedly pulling against him with every thrust. 

Light’s climax built quickly as his arms fatigued. His thrusts became weaker, slower as he began to feel exhausted from the effort. He slammed up into L one last time, L’s mouth open in a gasp as their eyes locked, a thousand thoughts and feelings passing between them. _I love you,_ Light thought, consumed by the galaxies swirling in those violent eyes. _I know I love you. I always have._

Light stumbled toward the counter, his softening cock sliding  from L as he plopped  L back onto the counter. L could feel the come seeping from him, squished between his thighs. The hissing sound of steam and smell of something burning caught his attention, however. He and Light exchanged looks. “The rice!”

It had burned nearly solid black to the bottom of the pot. Ruining it. L scratched his head. “It's not really like we can just order take out,” he mumbled.  “Guess I'll start over with it. No biggie.” He fetched another pot from under the  cabinet, silently swearing to pay it close mind this time.

“L,” Light sounded dreamy behind him. He felt arms wrap around his waist as Light leaned in and peppered kisses all up and down L’s throat as he cocked his head to the side, smiling wide. L laid his hands over Light’s, feeling the happiest he had in years. It felt like he was getting the old Light back. His Light. The Light who sat with him on mountain peaks and named the stars. The Light who fucked him as beach waves washed upon their naked bodies. The Light who whisked him away into a romance meant only for the God’s. The Light whose candle slowly burned out. The Light whose eyes were vacant. The Light who became violent, distant, evil. The Light who murdered thousands. L began to cry as Light gently rocked them back and forth. He hated for Light to see him like this, so emotional, so out of control. “Sh,” Light whispered into his ear, “I’m here, my love. I’m here.”

L cried all the harder at hearing the old pet name. Had Light not been holding him up, L would’ve collapsed. He wept for what he’d lost, for what he’d never thought to gain back. He wept because it was finally happening. After all this time, Light was finally falling in love with him again. It hurt to think of all he lost, to be reminded of it every time he looked up into those fiery eyes. L began to wail even harder and Light slowly sank with him to the floor, holding him close as he rocked his lover, the rice burning on the stove for a second time. 


	3. Something's Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light become closer. Light misses his family. Embarrassment ensues within the Yagami household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this fic has me absolutely FLOORED. You guys are fantastic. Thank you so much for your encouraging, wonderful comments.

Light loved waking up next to L every morning in their beach side home. One day a hurricane hit the shore and Light ran out into the heavy rain and wind just to make L laugh at his antics. L joined him, shivering as the large drops pelted his fair skin. Light held him against his body for warmth, kissing him as the rain poured down upon them.

Back in the house, they stripped out of their sopping wet clothes and let them plop onto the tile floor. They could worry about laundry later. Right now they just needed to make love in their large, comfortable bed, sheltered from the storm raging on outside.  Light's tongue  tasted every inch of L’s skin, the marble body beneath him writhing in pleasure.  He nipped the tender flesh cautiously, loving the way bruises seemed to instantly bloom there.  “ I need you,” L begged, eyes pleading with Light.

Light would always give L what he needed. Always giving of himself freely, with abandon. He loved L, and  he promised to love L forever with every thrust of his hips , pushing himself deeper and deeper until he  was flush against his lover .  Their skin seemed to sing whenever they touched, pressing firm bodies together, hanging onto each other  as though life itself may end if they didn’t. When L screamed his name, it was  the stuff of magic.  L screamed it in a way only he ever could, with a strain that cracked his voice at the very top until he was too hoarse to produce any noise at all. Yes, Light relished in it.

As time went on,  Light found himself growing too complacent. Not necessarily bored. Life with L could never be boring. He just felt like he needed to exercise his brain a  bit. “L, when are you going to teach me how to be a detective?”

“We can start today. I know you don’t like to be bored. Watari mailed me a case yesterday. It's in that manila envelope on the table.” L pointed.

Light walked over to the table and opened the package. It was thick and heavy, a large folder inside full of information regarding the case. Light sat at the table and thumbed through everything, pausing at the gruesome pictures before laying them strategically out on the table. “L?” Light asked, his voice small, like a child.

“Yes?”

“What kind of killer was I?” Light asked without looking up. He hoped he wasn’t gruesome. Not like these pictures.

“ You were the kind of killer who killed those who broke the law, mainly. You also killed anyone who got in your way.” L crossed the room as he explained, placing a comforting hand on Light’s shoulder.

“How did I do it?”

“Remember that notebook I showed you?”

“Yes.”

“It has spiritual powers of death possessing it.  It corrupts anyone who touches it and it corrupted you. Turned you into a monster.  It killed anyone whose name you wrote down.  That’s how you killed.”

“Do you see him in me?  Do you see the old Light? The potential to kill?” Light asked, his eyes pleading for L to say no.

But L didn’t say no. “Everyone has that potential, Light.  You have the potential to be a great man, Light. I have watched you do great things before. I believe you'll do it again.”

Light smiled softly up at L. He hoped beyond hope that L was right. That whatever darkness was inside him did  not consume him.  L ruffled Light's hair a bit as he looked over the pictures and papers Light had set out upon the table. “ Let's start here,” L said, tapping an evidence photograph with his index finger. “What can you tell me just by looking at this picture?”

Light smiled as he picked it up and studied it again.  “I can tell you that this was a crime of passion. The victim probably knew her murderer.”

“ Very good,” L said encouragingly. He sat down next to Light and picked up the next photo. Together they'd comb through all the evidence, building a profile and looking for suspects. L was proud of Light. He was just as sharp as he'd always been. 

One morning L woke up to find Light standing by the marble stairs, staring out into the distance. He had one hand placed against the wall, the rest of him so still he looked like a statue. “ Light?” L called softly as he got out of bed and walked over to his young lover.

He startled when L approached and placed a cool hand upon his arm.  The look on his face was one of longing, of pain. “I miss my family, L.” Light said it quietly, casting his eyes to the floor.

“Of course,” L replied, trying to search the eyes which evaded him. “I'll take you back home today. We’ll stay as long as you need.”

“ Thank you, L.” When Light finally looked at L, he did not smile. His gaze was steely, cold. L’s breath caught, and he feared that it was happening all over again.

It felt like he was moving through sludge. L’s whole body felt heavy as he prepared to make the time jump with Light.  The silence between them was killing him. Light wouldn’t touch him, wouldn’t look at him.  “ Hold onto me when  it starts, okay?” L said. Light nodded, wrapping his arms around L reluctantly.

The room began to move, sway and swirl just like last time. Light felt sick again and when they landed in front of  his house, he vomited in the bushes out front.  He didn’t collapse or pass out this time, however. Maybe his body was adjusting.  “What day is it?”

“The same day as your exam. It’s 4 in the afternoon.”

Light nodded. How odd it seemed to know that for his family, so little time had passed at all. He walked up to the front door and used his key to enter. It was strange to him, how the house smelled of cooking food and felt warm and comforting. He had missed this. Light breathed deep, his body relaxing upon exhale. He turned to L with a sunny expression. “ Let’s  see if Sayu is home.  I bet she’d love to meet you.”

L nodded, surprised by the sudden change in Light’s demeanor. It was like he was someone else entirely.  They rushed up the stairs, Light calling for his sister. He found her struggling with homework in her room. She turned frustrated, tear filled eyes to him. He was all too happy to help her. L sat nearby, cross legged on her bed after a brief introduction. It was clear how much Light loved his family. He must’ve missed them tremendously.  Perhaps they would stay for a while. Maybe they could even make their home nearby so Light didn’t have to be far from them. They would have to discuss it later.

When Sachiko came home, Light ran to her, enveloping her in a  hug that caught her by surprise. She’d wondered what had gotten into her son, but wouldn’t dare complain. Affection from Light was a rare and cherished treat.

He introduced L and pretty soon Souichiro was joining them all at the table for dinner. He was  impressed  that his son brought home someone like L. He was a very important person and someone Souichiro had grown to admire over the years.  They laughed and shared stories throughout dinner, trying to embarrass Light only a little with adorable childhood stories. L laughed along with them, enjoying the company and understanding completely why Light had missed this so much. They were a wonderful, loving family.

Both Light and L retired to Light’s room, a futon laid out on the floor for L. They both knew, however, that they’d be sharing the bed. Light gazed up at his window.  “I feel a compulsion to open it,” he mused, almost laughing at himself.

“If you want, I can step outside and crawl in through it. Will that make you feel better?” L teased.

Light laughed as he watched L draw circles across his chest.  His hand stroked the soft skin of L’s back,  occasionally brushing by the tops of his ass cheeks temptingly. Suddenly Light’s face softened. “I'm sorry about earlier. I don’t know what got into me.”

_ I do,  _ L thought as he studied that pretty face. “You missed your family, Light.”

“It was more than that,” Light admitted,  leaning in to plant a soft kiss to the hair that fell over L’s eyes. “ I love you so much, L. ”

“I love you too,” L replied as he reached his mouth  to meet Light’s . 

They kissed as Light pulled L’s body on top of his.  His fingernails traced lines down the curve of L’s back, stopping atop the warm, fleshy mounds of L’s ass. He slapped it, smile devious as L yelped. He wanted to paint that beautiful ass red with his hands.  He squeezed the cheeks and bucked his hips upward, grinding his  cock against L’s.

L ground back, his tongue exploring Light’s mouth thoroughly before sitting up.  He reached under the covers for the bottle of lube, slicking Light up and taking a finger or two to his own ass.  It wasn’t really enough prep, but he didn’t care. L wanted to ride that cock until Light was a screaming, writhing mess beneath him.

Slowly, steadily, L eased himself onto Light’s manhood.  He  lifted himself up and down the shaft a few times, feeling the stretch and getting himself used to the length and girth. Finally,  _ finally  _ he sat all the way down, his abdomen feeling  full as he breathed out and stilled his body as he adjusted. It was a  _ lot.  _ Light was pretty big, and no matter how many times he’d had him,  it  still took his body a while to adjust.

“You look so stunning when you ride me,” Light said as he marveled at the way L  brought his body back and forth, up and down Light’s thick, hard shaft.  He held onto L’s hips, his smooth, delicious skin a marvel  of its own. Light couldn’t help but thrust up into L a few times, his hips moving of their own accord. 

L closed his eyes and focused on the mounting pleasure, his orgasm building as his body slid on and off Light’s cock. He moaned, a low, guttural sound that drove Light insane. L didn’t say anything before coming. He just froze, his whole body trying to coil as his eyes shot open and his mouth hung wide, no sound escaping it. He spurted across Light’s stomach, and Light used his hand to milk every last drop of come from his partner. “Yes, that’s it, L,” Light purred as the come continued to spurt, L’s body trembling as Light’s cock hit L’s prostate with every thrust upward into that sinful body. L trembled, nearly convulsing as Light milked his body for all it was worth. Eventually, nothing was coming out of him any longer but he was still in the throws of an intense orgasm, his cock straining to release a fluid it didn’t have. He accidentally began squeezing Light’s cock. At first it felt heavenly, but then it became too much, L’s body like a vice on him. “L, let me go! You're hurting me! L!”

All the screaming and commotion alerted Light's family downstairs, who came rushing to their son’s aid. Souichiro thought he would be breaking up a fight between the two young men. Neither he nor Sachiko were prepared  for the atrocities presented before them. Everyone froze,  wide eyed parents stuck in the doorway while Light and L were stuck together on the bed.

L never wanted to jump out that famed old window so bad in all his life. He wished time travel could erase moments like this. Make it like it never happened. He squealed in the least masculine way possible, scrambling to pull the covers over him that were lodged firmly beneath Light.

Sachiko gasped and covered her eyes. Things only got worse when the voice of young Sayu said, “What’s going on?” As she peered between her parents legs to try and get a good look at what was going on in Light’s room. Sachiko quickly covered her daughters eyes, and Souichiro grabbed the door knob and did the most logical thing that none of them thought to do sooner; he closed the door.

L looked down at Light who looked up at him. Both men were blushing wildly. They could still hear Sachiko telling Sayu to leave it alone as they made their way back downstairs.  “Well, I mean, it did the trick,” L said as he gently climbed off of Light. Any arousal either of them had before was completely gone now thanks to that little intrusion. “ How's your dick?”

“It hurts, but I'll live.”  Light said as he opened his arms to receive L as he laid partially over his chest. Light kissed L’s hair and squeezed him against his body. Both were careful to avoid  touching Light's traumatized appendage.

They Both managed to sleep well despite the earlier fiasco. Fatigue from the time jump had caught up with them, and soon they were snoring softly and drooling on each other. They wouldn't wake up until the sunlight beckoned them to rise as it filtered in through that faithful window. L watched Light sleep a bit longer, wishing the peace he saw upon Light's face in this moment could remain there always.  He wanted to freeze time, keep this moment alive forever. Thoughts of the future gave L a sense of dread. Remembering the past caused him nothing but pain. All he had was now, this moment. It was a glimpse into eternity. It was beautiful and perfect and L would've given anything to keep it that way. 


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light wants to ask L a very important question.

Sitting up, L hung his legs  over the side of the bed and stretched. Glancing over his shoulder one last time, L sighted.  “Even the most beautiful light goes out eventually,” he mumbled quietly to himself. 

“What was that, my love?” Light asked.

L didn’t realize he was awake. L smiled, leaning in for a kiss. “Nothing dear. Sleep well?”

“Yes, actually. You?” 

L nodded as he stood and pulled his pants on. Light remained in bed admiring the damage he’d managed  to inflict on L’s backside. He was littered with bruises and  scratches. It was a glorious sight indeed.

“Ready to face the music?” L  asked once he'd pulled his shirt overhead.

“I guess,” Light yawned as he stretched. “ But I don't think they'll say anything. We are consenting adults.” 

L stared at Light a moment and Light just shrugged.  L wasn’t convinced the  Yagami’ s were going to be super cool with them fucking.  Especially after last night.  Not to mention poor innocent  Sayu . Surely she was scarred for life. 

However, when they finally made it down stairs,  they found Sachiko cooking breakfast in the kitchen, coffee brewing on the counter.  Souichiro was heavily invested in the morning paper and  Sayu was on the living room floor playing with the family cat.

“Good morning you two,” Sachiko greeted, “breakfast is almost ready.”

Light stuck his tongue out at L in true “I told you so,” fashion. L didn't care, however. The coffee was calling his name. 

They sat at the table ad admired the spread Sachiko placed before them. French toast with powdered sugar, sausage, bacon, the fluffiest looking omelet ever.  L’s mouth watered  and he didn’t hesitate to dive right in. He was glad that Light seemed to be right about his parents. They didn’t act like anything awkward had ever happened the night before. It was business as usual, which was a great relief. He really liked the  Yagami family and didn’t want to have to go  live under a rock in exile the rest of his life.

The two lovebirds would stay in the home with Light’s family for a short while. It was absolute bliss. Everybody got along well, and it was adorable the way Light helped  Sayu with her school work every night. L began helping Sachiko in the kitchen . He wanted to learn her ways. She was easily the best cook he’d ever known.

At night they made love in  Light's bed, getting to know each other in the most intimate and vulnerable of ways.  There was nothing better than the feel of their skin against the other. They cherished these quiet  nights together. Especially L. He knew how suddenly it could all come crumbling down.

“What would you do when you came in my room at night?” Light asked one night  as they lay in the after glow of their love making.

“You really want to know?” L studied the look on Light's face. His expression was curious, giving L the answer he needed.  “Well, I mostly just checked on you. Made sure you were okay. ”

Light’s brow furrowed a bit. “ Why did you feel the need to do that?”

L’s expression became distant, that familiar sadness clouding his normally crystal clear eyes. “I…lost you very young, once. It was very sudden and so horrible. I couldn't help myself. I had to make sure you were okay once I found you again.”

The pain that flashed across L’s eyes moved something within Light. As he cradled L in his strong arms and kissed his face, he felt he finally understood the odd detective. At least, he understood this one thing. Light knew he was precious to L, and knew that L felt he was so full of promise and life. To lose him as a  small child had to be devastating.  “Did we… did we ever have children together?”

L's eyes glossed over and his face became unreadable.  He couldn’t go there, not yet. Not now. Maybe not ever. Light felt as though he’d said something wrong. “I'm sorry. I didn’t mean-“

“It’s alright,” L cut in. “I want to answer your question, but I just can’t tonight. Maybe some other time?”

“Yes, okay,” Light kissed L’s nose and held him tighter. He didn’t want L to be in such pain, to have these memories haunting him. How many times did he have to suffer through Light’s death? And if they did have children, were they…dead? Light shivered at the thought. He pushed it away and focused on the man in his arms. This amazing man who literally transcended time just to be with him. He watched L sleep, wondering if this was what it was like for L to watch over him for all those years. “Marry me, L. Say you will in every timeline. Say you'll always find me. Say we’ll be together.”

Light fell asleep with L comfortably tangled in his arms. He always seemed to dream of L during the night and knew that if he ever had to sleep alone, separated from L’s warmth, he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all.

L didn’t want to overstay their welcome and Light agreed. They’d talked about finding a place to settle down, but for now it was back to the beach house.  Light was unsure about bringing up the topic of children again. He found as time went on that he wanted to start a family. Did L?  Would it be too hard for him? 

“Light! What are you doing!?” L jumped from his chair, the scalding hot coffee splattered on the desk and floor.

Light felt like he’d be shaken awake from a daze. “Oh, shit. L, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?”

L wrung out his hands and shot Light an angry look, but his face softened when he noticed how distressed Light seemed. It wasn’t like him to be clumsy or absent minded.  “I'm alright,” L sighed, staring down at the mess of ruined  papers.

Light scrambled for a towel to soak up the spilled coffee, his face flushing bright red. L watched him for a moment before gently reaching for his wrist and stopping him. “It can wait, Light. Talk to me. What’s bothering you?” L's eyes were kind and inviting as he spoke.

Light’s lower lip trembled a bit as he dropped the rag and piled himself into L’s arms.  He felt so loved there, so safe.  Light sighed as he rested his head on L’s chest. “ I've been wanting to talk with you about something. I just don't know if you'll be open to it.”

“Try me,” L said as he stroked long fingers through Light’s hair.

“ I want a family, L. With you. I want children. ” Light closed his eyes, waiting for the bomb to drop.

“ Alright,” L said after a quiet moment. 

Light sat up and stared at L in shock and awe. “Really? You mean it? You don't think it'll be too hard after…”

L seemed thoughtful as he cupped Light's youthful face in his hand.  “Our children were so beautiful, Light,” he said, eyes shining in reverence at the memory. “They were brilliant and funny and full of adventure.  They were our pride and joy. I know they will be again.  The pain is worth it. It's worth the joy of having children. I would do it again with you a thousand times, despite knowing how it ends . You are such an amazing father, too. You don't know it yet, but you are.”

Light thought he might combust, the emotions overwhelming as they swirled inside him. He surged forward and kissed L, knocking him backwards onto his back. L  laughed into the kisses Light was giving.  They would wind up making love right there on the floor of L’s office, no  witnesses aside from stacks of files  and a few computers. 


	5. The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L plans a very special date night for Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get an extra chapter because the last one was a little short and this one is just so adorable I can't help myself!

L would be right about Light being a good father. When they began the adoption process for Abby, she was only a few days old. Her mother was drug addicted and Abby would have to go through withdrawal, but she wouldn’t go through it alone. During their foster period with her, Light would stay up all night holding and rocking her until she stopped screaming. He never set her down, no matter what he was doing or how fatigued he felt. When he did sleep, it was with her tiny body tucked up against his, where she was warm and safe. If she woke up crying, he was there to hold her, his soothing words and love a comfort to her.

L admired Light’s devotion to their daughter. It prevented Light from becoming depressed or bored, even though it was a challenging strain on him both physically and emotionally.  They had both decided to pack up the beach house and buy one of the homes down the street from Light’s parents. They knew that Sachiko and  Sayu would be more than happy to watch their baby girl when necessary. Light was planning on going to college once Abby was a bit older and healthier anyway, so they needed the help.

L continued his case work as the sole provider for their growing family.  College wasn't cheap, and Abby had many expensive hospital  bills and adoption expenses.  They wanted more children in the future as well, so L saved all he could towards that. It was a big responsibility, but he made more than enough for them to live on. Besides, Light was excellent at budgeting and could stretch a dollar for a mile.

Once school started for Light, his morning routine was one of coffee, kisses , a quick breakfast, and walking Abby to his parents house down the street. The fall wind picked up, still warm with the lingering Summer  sun. “I met your daddy in the fall,” Light explained to Abby as they walked. “I thought he was nuts. Yes I did.” Abby smiled and giggled playfully at Light’s story.

He was reluctant to leave her once they arrived at  his parents home. It wasn’t that he thought for a moment she was unsafe. If anything, they went a little overboard baby proofing the house. Even the cat had to wear these ridiculous bright pink nail caps so he couldn’t scratch the baby. Light laughed at the humiliated looking feline.

“Light, dear, aren’t you going to be late for class?” His mother asked as she  held the baby against her hip.

“Yes, I know. I'll go. I'm going.” Light leaned in and kissed Abby, then his mother on the cheek. “Thank you. I'll be back by 4. I'll call around lunchtime to check in.”

“Okay dear,” Sachiko found the way her son fretted over his new baby adorable.  She knew he would eventually relax, but seeing how much he loved his little girl was precious and endearing.

On campus, Light became a sort of overnight sensation.  Telling one cute girl he had a baby meant he had to tell all the cute girls.  They fawned over the pictures on his phone, most of them hiding well the fact that they hated he was gay. The other half thought they could turn him. Whether that was devious or stupid is yet to be determined. 

It felt good to make friends, Light thought. It felt even better to be popular. He’d forgotten how nice it was to be well known in school for all the right reasons. “I have a study group that meets Wednesday night’s,” a cute blond named Misa said. “Would love to have you.”

A study group honestly sounded like a good idea. He agreed, asking if it was possible to bring Abby sometimes. “Of course!” Misa chirped.

Light ’s anxiety wouldn't be fully relieved until his little girl was back in his arms. According to his mother she ate well, napped well, and was all around a wonderful little guest. Light thanked her and headed home. He was ready to shed the stress of the day and spend some time with L. 

L had managed to pull himself away from his current case long enough to boil some pasta and heat a jar of sauce for dinner.  L enjoyed a nice glass of red wine as he waited expectantly for his little family. Even though they’d only been gone about 8 hours, he missed them. He wanted them nearby all the time.  He missed his daughters sweet baby smell and Light’s tender kisses.

L wouldn’t have to miss them long, however, because Light and Abby came through the front door right as the food was ready and on the table. “You have good timing,” L said as he accepted hugs and kisses from the ones he loved most in the world. “How was your day?”

“Boring. Better now that I'm here,” Light said.

Abby went into her high chair and immediately began to dutifully make a huge mess of the sauce and tiny bits of noodle before her. L and Light stifled giggles as they watched her antics. She would definitely be needing a bath later.

After dinner, Abby fussed over having a bath but fell asleep rather quickly. Light was thankful because at this point he was exhausted.  He and L piled into their bed and fell asleep almost instantly, snoring on each other in the dark.  Domesticity was wearing them both out, it seemed. Gone were the days of endless love making and no responsibility. It was replaced by dirty  diapers and 9pm bed times and multi vitamins. 

They fell into a good routine of school, work, babysitting , chores. It was almost too much routine because  L and Light hadn't had a date night in ages.  Being good fathers, the top student, and the best detective took precedence over romance and love making.  L, however, was not okay with putting their relationship on the back burner.  He’d wrapped up a pretty lucrative  case the day before and decided he'd take a break from work for a while. They had enough in savings to be financially  stable for a few years, and L figured he'd return to the craft in six months.

Light was down with the plan because it meant Abby got to stay home with L most days. Hopefully it meant the house stayed a bit cleaner as well, because for all his wonderful attributes, L was a right mess. It felt strange to Light to not drop the baby off with his parents before school, but he soon adjusted. And L felt a little overwhelmed with just how needy the child could be. A few phone calls later and Sachiko was over, saving the day.

After the house was thoroughly cleaned and Abby was down for her nap, L got to work on his big surprise for Light. He felt nervous, his hands shaking a bit in anticipation.  In order for his plan to work, he needed his original time machine.  He contacted  Watari that morning to bring it to the house, and expected it to show up in their empty garage sometime early that afternoon.

He thought about all the ways time travel had evolved for him. He was the only person in the world with the technology, and he knew it needed to stay that way. It all started with that big clunky machine, then he managed to make a rather uncomfortable suit. Now it was down  to a simple device  he carried with him. It fit easily in his pocket. He took it out and set it on the counter.  The shiny black pocket watch was quite deceiving. It did so much more than tell the time.

A rumbling in the garage which shook the whole house and woke the baby disturbed L’s musings.  Watari had arrived. L ran upstairs to grab the baby before heading out to greet the old man. Flipping on the lights inside the garage, Abby seemed afraid of the giant metal thing at first. L patted her back reassuringly as he headed toward its tightly sealed entrance and waited. “So, how was your trip, old man?”

Watari smiled beneath his mustache. “Excellent. Now let me see my granddaughter.”

L handed the baby over to the man with outstretched arms and she took to him immediately. There was just something about  Watari children always loved. He was friendly and comforting, with a sweet voice and rosy cheeks surrounded by white hair. “It is very nice to meet you, Abby,” he said as they followed L back inside.

The old man got to get to know his granddaughter as L prepared them all lunch. It was nice, L thought, to get  to spend time with him again. He needed to meet Light, although it would be a first time meeting for  _ just  _ Light.  L sighed. How far they’d come. It didn’t feel that long ago that  Watari was throwing L out on the streets, disowning him for being gay.  The old man came around though. All that bad stuff was ancient h istory.

After lunch,  Watari left to go do whatever it was the old man did. Saving orphans, L supposed.  L turned to Abby, who was crawl ing away from him at lightning speed, making her great escape. “ You're going to  nanna’s house, young lady.” L scooped her up and grabbed the packed diaper bag on his way out the door. Tonight it would just be he and Light. 

When Light got home, he announced his presence and scanned the room for Abby like normal.  He knew at once he wouldn't find her, however. Across the room the saw their dining room table actually had a table cloth on it.  Candles flickered on the table, their warm glow casting a romantic ambiance throughout the room. “What's all this?” Light asked as he approached to find a  delicious looking steak dinner complete with grilled vegetables and perfectly cooked rice .  Easily one of his favorite meals.

“ This is  _ date night,”  _ L greeted with a smile and a kiss. 

Light couldn't help but admire the way the candlelight reflected in those stunning, ancient  eyes. “What are you up to?”

“You’ll see. Come eat.”

The meal was every bit as savory and delicious as Light thought it would be.  He hoped there was no dessert because he definitely ate too much. Once L had cleared the table, he took Light’s hand. “Follow me.”

They walked into the garage and Light was awestruck. He knew immediately what it was. “Does it work?”

“Yes. And I want to take you somewhere special. Are you ready?” L asked, a bundle of excited nerves.

“Yes.”

They  clamored inside , sitting rather close together in the compact machine. L apologized, explaining it was originally meant for one person.  Light didn’t mind, he just wanted to know where they were going. L refused to tell him, however.  Instead he started up the machine and hit several switches and pulled one large lever. The whole thing shook and whirred and suddenly they weren’t in their garage anymore.

There was one window , and it was directly behind them. “Look outside,” L said.

When Light did, he immediately understood why they had to take the machine this time. The black vastness of space stretched out before him, and in the center of his line of sight was a gigantic cluster of  _ something.  _ It looked like there were giant colorful smoke plumes of orange, purple, pink and blue all speckled with thousands of stars and rocks and meteors and other things.  Gases collided and exploded in the most glorious firework display to ever exist.  “It's beautiful. What  am I looking at?”

“That, my love, is the creation of our solar system. You are watching it form for the very first time.”

Light's mouth hung agape. He couldn’t fully take in the beauty before him as he  witnessed what no other human ever had.  It was so stunning, constantly changing and moving in its explosive colors and swirls.  It was truly magnificent. 

“I brought you here, to the beginning of everything, because I thought there was no better way to show you how much I wanted a new beginning with you,”  L’s voice trembled a bit as he spoke and Light turned wide eyes to him, wondering what he was on about. He gasped and cried and covered his mouth when he noticed L was holding a stunning silver ring. “Marry me, Light.”

“Okay,” Light sobbed as he reached for L, hugging and kissing him. The  plumes outside seemed to collide and explode in celebration of their engagement. As he admired the ring on his finger, Light  thought there was no possible way anything could top that night.

When they got home, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Light had never felt so loved by someone in all his life.  In that moment, Light decided to hold nothing back as their bodies collided  in sweet ecstasy. He rocked his body on top of L, deep inside his lover as he pushed them toward climax. His lips drank up  the pearl skin beneath him,  L’s body like an elixir of the God’ s. Light's fingers clutched black locks as his teeth broke the thin skin of L’s neck. They both screamed, releasing simultaneously as the taste of blood rushed in Light's mouth. 

“Did I hurt you?” Light asked, breathless and dizzy as he stroked sweat matted hair.

“No, I'm alright,” L gulped and touched his wound. It was bound to leave an interesting scar.

They kissed passionately as they laid there, Light's softening cock still inside  his lover. L could taste the tinge of blood on Light's tongue as it invaded his mouth.  They remained connected  even as exhaustion finally caught up with them.  They both felt they could lay like this forever,  Light's lithe body covering L’s, hearts beating in sync with one another.  And in some ways, maybe they did. They'd seen the beauty of their world being created. What was eternity to them?


	6. Transcending Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are wrapping up this short little story now. I hope you enjoyed it!

Misa was the first to notice Light's shiny new ring. She was all fake smiles and giggles as she admired it and congratulated him. To her, Light was the embodiment of everything she wanted in a man. He was beautiful, smart, outgoing, popular. It burned her that he was so happy with another man.

“Oh,” Misa remarked as she looked at the  child Light and L had planned on fostering next. “Don’t you wish you could have kids the  _ natural way?”  _

Light stared at her a moment before answering. “Are you saying adoption isn’t natural? Because it occurs in animals all the time.”

Misa blushed in embarrassment. That wasn’t at all what she’d meant. “I'm sorry, that came out very rude and very wrong.” It was supposed to be a come on of sorts and she failed miserably.

He forgave her but was still irked by the snide remark.  L would have to endure his fair share of Light bitching about her. “Can you believe she said that? Homophobic much?” 

L calmly placed a cup of chamomile tea before Light as he took his seat  at the table. “Who is  this again?”

“ Misa.  A girl I study with on Wednesday’s,” Light explained, the warm cup heat in his hands as they wrapped around it.

L tried not to betray his feelings.  He knew exactly who Misa was. She was dangerous, and in most timelines had become the second Kira at some point. There were a few times she became Kira first, and that made her unpredictable.  L considered his options. It seemed necessary to him to dispose of her. 

Light picked up on L’s silence, the stony expression on his face  the giveaway that something was wrong. “What is it?”

L breathed out and glanced down at the table, thumb in his mouth.  It was the first time he’d ever considered lying to this version of Light.  “ She’s dangerous,” not a lie. “Please tell me you’ll stay away from her.”

Light’s eyes widened a bit.  _ Dangerous how?  _ “I will,” Light said as he swallowed hard. Perhaps he could use her rude comment from earlier that day as his excuse to ignore her from now on.  His mind wouldn’t let him rest about it, however. He was curious to know what made her dangerous, what L knew.  He itched to ask but refrained. If L wanted him to know, he would’ve told him.

Light finished his tea and kissed L goodnight.  L’s insomnia had been bad as of late, and Light knew  he would be crawling into bed around 3am. It was what it was.  L watched Light disappear into the darkness of their bedroom upstairs, thumb nail stuck between his two front teeth.  It was possible that Light would wake and come downstairs to catch him  in a compromised position, but it was unlikely. Still, L’s heart pounded as he  pulled the throw rug in the living room up by its corner, rolling it halfway over. He stopped and listened for any sign of Light. Holding his breath, L waited in anxious silence. When he felt it was safe enough, he wedged a butter knife between two boards of the hard wood floors. One board came loose with a loud pop and L froze again, listening for Light, heart in his throat.  Breathing out, L continued, setting  the board aside and  reaching into the hole the missing board created. He pulled out a dusty metal box. Setting it on the floor, he unsnapped the latches and watched the lid spring open just a bit. He lifted it open the rest of the way with great care.  Nestled neatly inside just the way he’d left it was the Death Note. He reached into the box, it’s power descending upon him. He could feel its curse course through his veins.  “Hello,  Ryuk ,” L mumbled lowly as he opened the book.

“It’s been a while,  Lawliet ,” the ugly Shinigami said from his perch  atop the tall wood cabinet in the corner. 

“It has,” L acknowledged, pulling a pen from his pocket. He tried to steady his trembling hand as he placed the tip to the page, but it was no use. At least the rules didn’t say the name had to be legible. _Misa_ _Amane_ he scribbled out, closing his eyes to picture her face. “Forgive me, Light.”

He supposed  Ryuk would haunt him now , but that wasn’t what concerned him. L knew that  _ he  _ would be coming after them now. The only safe place was the island.  This was the only version of the Earth that had that particular island, and that’s what made it secret, made it safe. The question was whether or not Light would be willing to pack up Abby and move back to it.  L knew he’d have to explain. 

As he put the Death Note back, L ignored the glares and sickly laughter coming from  Ryuk . He had to act fast. Replacing the carpet, L walked to the counter and grabbed his pocket watch. He quickly scribbled a note to Light telling him not to worry before seemingly vanishing into thin air.

Light wouldn't sleep well without L, and when he woke up alone he knew something was terribly wrong. Even Abby sensed something wasn't right. L’s note left little comfort, and when a sobbing classmate called Light to tell him Misa had died during the night, all alarms were sounding. He felt  sick, not wanting to believe L had something to do with it and yet somehow  _ knowing. _

Abby cried, her fat cheeks red as she carried on, inconsolable. Light tried every trick he knew. He tried feeding her but she wouldn't eat. She wouldn't take a pacifier, wouldn't hold her favorite stuffed bunny. Nothing was going to help her and Light struggled keeping it together as he sipped his coffee, desperate for its magical effects to take hold.

Eventually Abby cried herself to sleep and Light found at least some reprieve as she napped . He read L’s note again and wondered  what he was up to.  Deciding he needed a little fresh air, Light grabbed the baby monitor and stepped outside. The morning was crisp and beautiful, but it did nothing to reassure him. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and something made his hair stand on end. Turning around, he saw  L approaching him. His heart leapt in his chest to see him. “ There you are,” Light smiled as he reached out to receive his lover and let all his worries melt away.

L stepped close to Light, soft smile on his face as one hand landed  between Light’s shoulder blades and his lips met Light’s. The kiss would end abruptly, however, Light's coffee spilling to the ground with a clatter. He  lurched forward against L’s shoulder, placing his hands instinctively over the stab wound in his stomach.  Light wavered as L stepped back and watched Light crumple to the ground, pleading eyes begging  to know why. 

L wouldn't answer. Instead he'd open  his pocket watch and glance at it with a coldness Light did not recognize before fading into nothingness. Unable to breathe, Light fell onto his hands and vomited blood into the grass. How many times would he die? Would he and L always end in such tragedy?  _ I trusted you.  _ Tears mixed with blood as Light collapsed into the grass. In the distance he  heard a familiar voice. It was a comfort to him. Light lifted hazy eyes to see L kneeling down beside him. Light recoiled when L tried  to touch him. “It wasn’t me, Light. It wasn’t me.”

Somehow, Light believed him and relaxed his failing body as L held him. He could make out tears on L’s cheeks and wanted so desperately to reach up and wipe them away and tell L it would all be okay. All he could manage was the twitch of a finger, however.

L sobbed as he wiped the blood from  Light's mouth and kissed him one last time. “I'm so sorry,” he choked.

Light tried to smile.  L’s body felt so warm against his cold skin.  As he looked up at L, he figured  it wasn’t so bad dying in the arms of the one  he  loved. He could hear L telling him it was okay to let go, to sleep as his eyes grew heavy and the world around him went dark.

***

L stared out across the vast and stunning ocean. The view would never get old. He glanced over his shoulder at the beach house behind him.  Light would be waking up soon, he knew. L turned back toward the ocean and took a step forward, allowing the cool water to wash over his feet. He breathed in the salty air and continued forward.  The current pushed against him, but he was determined to move forward.  The water lapped at his skin, pulling him under. L allowed the tide to pull him out, his body  surrendering to a deeper beauty. 

This was the only way he knew to keep Light safe. Light would wake up to a letter explaining how much L loved him, who he was, and asking him to please take good care of their daughter. Light, of course, would be confused, but he would be safe. L knew as the water filled his lungs and the life left his body that Light would finally be happy, finally be free. L smiled as his eyes closed and he let go of the life he’d clung to for so long. The life that was never really his. _I love you, Light. I'll always love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that there may be some confusing things in this story so I want to clarify in case I left you wondering. The person who murdered Light was L from an alternate universe where he is evil and is determined to kill all the Light's just like our good L is determined to save him. L finally realized that the reason Light kept dying was because of him, and that Light's only chance at a life was if he sacrificed his own. I know, sad as fuck.


End file.
